Spark
by Idiot Jello
Summary: “The Doctor? No! You can’t be him—he had a Northern accent and a leather jacket and a Tarsomething. You’re just some crazy skinny bloke who babbles about zeppelins and the year on my doorstep!" Reunion ONESHOT. Multiple Doctors & Roses.


_A/N: This turned out to be WAY more than a simply 1,000 word fic...I got a bit carried away, especially at the end, but enjoy anyway! You got a decent-sized read ahead of you!_

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his features set with anxiety but a spark of hope burning in his breast. Sure enough, the hum of the many zeppelins overhead reached his ears and that spark blazed into a respectful fire. Maybe, just maybe he had stumbled upon another tear in reality and landed back into the universe that Rose had been trapped in.

However, the TARDIS was just as dead as it had been during the Cybermen accident, but the Doctor, instead of dawdling with this negative thinking, heeded his own words. "Never say never ever," he whispered under his breath as he strode purposefully towards the streets of London towards the Powell Estate.

What saw, though, when he got there, was not _the_ Powell Estate, but the Powell Estates, an apartment complex. The Doctor did a double check, looking from the sign and the zeppelin-filled sky.

Confused but figuring it was worth a try, he bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door of what had been or might be Rose Tyler's flat.

A young blonde in her early twenties opened the door with the distinct expression of a polite stranger. "Yes? Can I help ya?"

"Rose?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, that's me. What d'you want?" Her demand was accompanied by a slight lifting of the brow.

"What year is it?" he asked her suddenly. Maybe he had landed in some reality before he had met her, and that's why she didn't know him. Maybe the zeppelins in the sky were just some zeppelin festival. It was ridiculous, but sometimes in the Doctor's experience, reality was oft to be ridiculous.

"Two thousand and seven. Are you daft or something?"

"That makes no sense! If it's two thousand and seven, then you should be in that parallel universe, because it would be two thousand and seven there. But no, it wouldn't be! It'd be twenty _point_ seven. So this world obviously isn't _her_ world that she is in right now, but it's obviously not _my_ world, and yet there are zeppelins in the sky and the Powell Estates, plural. So! This has to be a whole different universe, apart from mine and Pete's World."

Rose blinked at him. "Er, are you okay Mister…?"

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed, sticking out his hand for her to shake, "I'm not a mister, I'm a doctor. The Doctor."

With his name her face of uncertainly was transformed into recognition. "The Doctor?" she asked with a small smile, but the moment was short-lived. "No! You can't be him—he had a Northern accent and a leather jacket and a Tar…Tar…Tarsomething. You're just some crazy skinny bloke who babbles about zeppelins and the year on my doorstep!"

"Aha! You do know me, the Doctor. I am the Doctor. I just regenerated, that's all. It's a trick us Time Lords—"

"Time Lords?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, Time Lords. Alien species—my species. Regeneration, yes. Well, when very close to dying, a Time lord can replace all the cells in his body to become essentially a totally new person. I'm surprised you don't know that—I mean, I figured since this is a different universe and you know me there must be lots of mes in all these universes together, and you'd probably just didn't come back to Satellite Five as Bad Wolf and save me…but then that'd mean that the Earth would be enslaved by Daleks. Well, future Earth. There's no way of telling whether or not that happened, though, especially since by the look on you're face you have no idea what Satellite Five is. Am I right?"

Rose blinked again. "Uh, yes. You talk much more than him, but there's something about you that's the same. D'you wanna come in? A cuppa tea or something?"

"Sure, I'll have a nice cuppa if Jackie's making it. Well, you too, if you're making it, but Jackie's always been better." The Doctor made his way into the flat, which while familiar, was surprising devoid of Jackie's silly knickknacks.

"I don't live with my mother," she told him pointedly, "Why would you think that?"

There were differences in this universe, The Doctor reminded himself. He watched Rose make the tea, his gaze admiring despite himself. Sure, this wasn't his Rose but she very nearly was.

When Rose turned around, aforesaid skinny bloke known who definitely wasn't the Doctor was very close. So close, in fact, that he could kiss her. Which he did, because this tenth incarnation of the Doctor was very much an opportunist.

-0-

Rose couldn't trust the feeling that swelled in her throat as she held the device in her hands. She hadn't felt this…_adrenaline_ since the Doctor. Sure, fighting the alien species with Torchwood in this universe—the Marique, and the Bellin—she had the rush that everyone knows, but it wasn't like the rush she had with the Doctor. It was much safer, somehow.

But now, as she held this device comprised of circles and stars and moons, it came back.

_Doctor…_

Before the war, Gallifreyan Time Lords used them to open and close doors between universes. This one, found in the Grand Canyon in Arizona, was broken, nearly dead because of lack of power. It only had enough for two trips, and there was no guarantee that she would even land in the right universe. But she had two chances, and she wasn't going to waste them.

Rose closed her eyes, pressed the button and for an instant, felt weightless. Then the distinct sound of a hand colliding with a cheek met her ears. Raising her hand and opening her eyes, she saw herself, angrier than she had ever been, shouting and screaming bloody murder. Looking around, she found herself in an altered version of her flat's living room. The other Rose was in the kitchen.

"How _dare_ you, ya flirtin' bastard! I did _not_ give you any permission to kiss me! Hell, I let you into my home because _I_ thought you were just a friend from the past. But you're not the Doctor" - Rose widened her eyes -"at all! He wouldn't just _kiss_ me. You, you must be just some bastard who knows about the Doctor an' me and decided to get into my _pants_ with your 'I've regenerated and I'm the Doctor' shit!"

Worn out, Other Rose exhaled angrily, and Rose saw a flash of brown pinstripe.

_He's not my Doctor, _she told herself, _this is an alternate universe, maybe I never became Bad Wolf, and the Doctor then came back regenerated. _

Rose knew this, and she knew that she'd better press the button again or the breach might close. But Rose Tyler was desperate, desperate to see that beloved face she had longed for this past year. So she said, "Doctor?"

The form in brown pinstripes turned around, warm brown eyes widening in recognition and confusion. "Rose?" His head swerved to look at Other Rose. "But you're the Rose in this universe, so," he looked at Rose, "what Rose are you?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," said Rose wearily, "I assumed that this was a universe where I never came back to Satellite Five, but that's a complete assumption and you guys may just be earlier in my timeline with a few alterations. So I maybe I shouldn't ever had said Satellite Five, and just press this blasted button and try again…"

The Doctor appeared confused for another moment as his eyes flickered down to her hands. "What?! That's Gallifreyan technology."

"Yup," Rose popped her _p_, "Torchwood found it the Grand Canyon. Oh—damn. Shouldn't have said that. I'm rather lousy at this thing, aren't I? Suppose it must be from the lack of your influence, and now I've started to talk like you. That's unfortunate, because there really doesn't need to be two of you."

Other Rose shook her head. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Then, a strange, familiar, whirring sounded, and the distinct shape of a box materialized in the hallway. All three bounded over in surprise.

The TARDIS's doors opened, with an older bloke with big ears and a Northern accent recited, as if practicing, "Did I also mention that it travels though time and space?" A pause, "Oh, confound it. It's not two thousand and five, but two thousand and seven and not outside the Powell Estates, but Rose Tyler's flat." He shook his head. "Really need to work on my driving." He looked up, as if suddenly noticing the double Rose and other him. "Well that's kind of odd. Mind explaining, Rose, if my Rose is really there?"

Other Rose swallowed. "Ehh…uh, I…" She glanced around at all the faces. "Dunno," she said sheepishly.

The Doctor, Ten strode forward and extended his hand. "Hello, I believe we've met, not really of course. But sort of. I'm the Doctor, but not the Doctor from this universe. I'm the Tenth incarnation from a parallel world."

Nine smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure, pretty boy. Would you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Oi!" Ten exclaimed in indignation.

Rose stared at the Doctor's previous self who she missed just as she missed the tenth Doctor during this separation. Then she spoke, before anyone else could, "Well, we're all different versions of ourselves from different universes and maybe timelines. You, and this Rose," she pointed at Nine and Other Rose, "are from the same."

"I'm guessing," said Ten, "That they never traveled together, and that I never regenerated. I know that you did say something about Satellite Five, so you know about Bad Wolf, and you did say something about Torchwood, but that could mean anything, I suppose…" He trailed off awkwardly, that fire from before taunting at him.

Rose sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out." She fixed her gaze, unwavering on Ten. "Did you—" But her words were muffled by his hand on her mouth.

"Even if they haven't traveled together yet, they might, and what you might say still might happen, so you'd better find some other way of saying it."

Rose pondered for a few moments, and then stuck her hand out. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

A manic grin broke across Ten's face. "Quite right, too." And he swept her up into a hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging his Rose in the air.

-0-

Rose watched her other self and this other Doctor with something akin to jealously in her eyes. From what she could tell, they had at least months of memories of each other. All she had was one stupid day and regret from not accepting that stranger's offer to travel with him.

-0-

The younger, Northern Doctor watched the pair, appalled at his other self's behavior. How had he allowed himself to become…_romantically_ interested in Rose. Sure, when he had met Rose those years ago, he had known she was different, different like all his companions had to be if they wanted to travel with him. But she couldn't be _so_ different that she had inspired such a forbidden reaction in him. She couldn't be that special. She was just a stupid ape.

And yet…this version of them, while he didn't approve in the slightest, it was nice…wonderful representation of what might've been. He had never experienced the happiness on his double's face before, not even before the Time War. And he couldn't help but feel that jealousy that was evident in his Rose's expression.

His eyes drifting across the scene, they caught hold of something very familiar.

"Oi, I don't mean to interrupt, but why does she had Gallifreyan Technology?" They broke apart, wearing matching manic grins.

"Can't tell you that," said Ten, and he turned to the Rose beside him. "I don't suppose there's any chance that has more power?"

She smiled. "As a matter of fact, it does."

"That means I can hook it up to the TARDIS, and we can go back!" the other him shouted excitedly. He must've become rather hyperactive and giddy in his old age.

Ten's Rose smiled too, and like instinct, their hands intertwined. They were all set and ready to rush out the door into their future, but for one small detail.

Ten exhaled, frustrated. "D'you mind moving your TARDIS somewhere else? Rose and I would like to travel between realities."

Once Nine had move his TARDIS, Ten's Rose was out the door in an eighty-fourth of a second. Ten himself, however, hesitated by the doorway.

"Have a good life, whatever you two do. But wait—what about all the zeppelins in the sky? What're they for?"

Rose shrugged. "International Zeppelin Festival."

With a deadpan "Ah," the future Doctor was out the door.

The Doctor, her Doctor, the ninth Doctor was still standing in the doorway of his TARDIS, although now it was across the flat.

"Well, that was just weird," he said, "But uh, the offer still stands. If you'd like to come. Maybe…" he exhaled, "I dunno. Maybe that'd be us, one day, if you come."

Rose hesitated. Once. Twice. Then she laughed incredulously, the laugh she'd wanted to be laughing this whole crazy hour.

"I'll go pack a bag."

-0-

Once inside the TARDIS and in their correct universe, the Doctor and Rose experienced a phenomenon know as an awkward silence. And it wasn't just mildly awkward. It was the kind of awkward silence that couldn't even be saved by awkward turtles.

"So erm," Rose spoke, just to have a noise other the TARDIS's hum fill the silence. "Hello."

"Hello," said the Doctor, with a grin. But it wasn't a full grin, not like her manic grin that she remembered.

"Missed you. When you were gone. Y'know." She continued on, aimlessly.

"Me too." After a pause, "So, same old life?"

Rose shook her head decisively. "No, Doctor."

The Doctor was confused. Rose hadn't given up all that time in Pete's World, had fought for a way back to him, and now she seemed to be saying that they couldn't just go on where they had left off. He knew, not that unconsciously, why she was saying no. But he didn't want to think about that, whether it be consciously or not so.

"Why—" he pretended to not know.

"I understand," she said looking at him with a directness he had missed, "that you prob'ly don't wanna discuss this, but I have to. I need a response Doctor, to that thing I said to you on the beach."

The Doctor swallowed uneasily. He had wanted to avoid this. That day on the beach, he had been certain that they would never see each other. It was okay, if he said it then, because there would be no consequences that would directly affect the well being of the universe. But now, if he admitted it now, while they were battling aliens around every corner, his vision might be clouded even more so by her. He might choose Rose over the universe. He couldn't be irresponsible like that.

Rose could see that he wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't sure if he wouldn't for just tonight, or forever, but one thing was certain: she wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

"Think about it, Doctor," she said, "I came back for you, and just you. I'ma going to my room now." She laughed. "I wonder if my clothes are as pink as I remember them."

It was true, her clothes were much more dull, for lack of a better word. She had taken to wearing black, sometimes gray pinstripes. Walking through the corridors of the TARDIS, Rose thought of her old life back on the parallel Earth.

She would miss her mum, and little baby Toby. And Pete, though he had never _completely_ felt like the Dad she had met back in nineteen eighty-seven. Rose had already say goodbye to Mickey so many times, but she would miss him too. Every else…well, she hadn't met anyone significant on Earth.

When she opened the door to her room, Rose laughed again. It felt good to see pink again.

The Doctor, back in the console room, was very torn, torn between duty and desire. The universe and Rose.

Immediately, the practical part of his brain said that he couldn't allow it. It would be too dangerous. He couldn't risk it.

Then the other part of his brain, the 'to hell with practicality' part, just wanted to say those three words he had never said on Bad Wolf Bay.

But that part was losing. Sure, he had loved Rose then, but now he wasn't completely certain of his affections. For all the time Rose had been absent from his life, Practicality had ruled over his brain and his decisions. If he had given in to the other part, there would've been chaos, because that part acknowledged the immense grief he had felt after Bad Wolf Bay. With the Practicality ruling over him, he had become hardened, stronger. He had to be strong to battle out the chaos, and now, if he wanted to be with Rose he had to face that chaos in the face.

Everything was just so _confusing_…The Doctor resolved to just boil this decision down to the basics. Questions. Yes, questions were always good.

Did he still love her?

The Doctor wasn't sure, despite the 'to hell' part screaming "YES YES YES."

Should he tell her?

No, absolutely not. But if he didn't tell her, she would leave, and he didn't think he could bear her leaving him. It would be worse this time, because she would be leaving of her own accord.

Exhaling, the Doctor decided to just not think about it, instead settling upon the much more agreeable action of mindless tinkering with the TARDIS.

-0-

Rose awoke the next morning—well, if could be considered morning, being on the TARDIS and all—with no idea where she was. Then she remembered: Torchwood, Other Rose, younger Doctor, and finally the frustrating problem with her own Doctor. She sighed just thinking about it.

She wondered if she would leave, if he didn't say it. Probably not. She loved him too much to be separated from him of her own free will, and besides, there was nothing on Earth for her anyway, much more so now because Jackie wasn't there at all.

But Rose refused to just love him from afar, when he was freaking bloody aware of it. She had played the best friend for as long as she would now. Rose had crossed the line on Bad Wolf Bay, and she wasn't going back just to humor the Doctor.

Sighing once again, Rose hopped up from bed and moved to her wardrobe. Pawing through the drawers, she giggled. Her clothing was much more…well, overly casual. She didn't dress like that anymore, probably because she didn't think she could pull it off with her fellow Torchwood executives.

Choosing a simple jeans-and-pink shirt number, Rose dressed and applied her make-up with a child-like enthusiasm. She even found herself skipping down the hall towards the console room. The Practical, rather sarcastic part of her brain rolled her eyes at herself. The 'to hell with Practicality' part of her brain stuck her imaginary tongue out in turn.

Rose wondered, in passing, if other humans named parts of their brain and thought about them as actual people beside herself. _It must be the Doctor's influence_, she reasoned. She smiled widely at the ridiculousness of it all.

The Doctor looked up when she entered the console. "You're rather cheerful today, Dame Rose Tyler?"

The memory brought none of the pain that had haunted her when she was in the other universe, but instead another smile. "Yes, indeed I am, Sir Doctor."

He smiled as well, and the moment lasted a few seconds until they both remembered their unresolved problem.

"Rose, I've thought about it."

That was all he said, though, and a rather sarcastic voice inside Rose's head said: _Oh really? S'good that you at least considered my words._

"I'm tired," The Doctor began again, and he laughed a bit as his eyes strayed to the console instead of meeting her own, "so tired of being the universe's babysitter. I want to allow myself to be with you, Rose, just give myself this _one little thing_. But it's not little, Rose. Along the way, if I have to choose between saving you and saving the world," he looked at her directly now, "I might choose you this time."

Of course he meant the Slitheen.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Rose, but I don't. I can't really decide."

Rose didn't say anything; just let the enormity of the situation settle into her selfish mind. It was unhealthy for the universe, for her to be with him. She had ought to have stayed in Pete's world. But she couldn't not be away from the Doctor. He had become an essential part of her happiness.

But now that they had openly acknowledged their affection for each other, it put the universe at risk. Now she realized why all the companions left it the end, because it wouldn't be good if the Doctor became too fond of them. Now she knew why he hadn't ever said it to her, not until that attempt at that beach. It didn't matter then. That's why they had been only friends for so long, because it couldn't _work _any other way. But it wouldn't work that way now, because they had crossed the line at Bad Wolf Bay. And they couldn't go back. Rose had admitted to herself just this morning that she _wouldn't_ go back.

Rose was crying. She was crying because there was no way out of this. Now that she fully understood what the Doctor had understood all along, she couldn't bear the reality of it. She was just a stupid ape for crying at the inevitability, and was probably lowering herself in the Doctor's eyes, but damn it, she was a stupid ape and she wouldn't let anyone think of her lesser because of it.

She felt the Doctor's arms encircled her in an attempt to comfort her, and his embrace allowed her to speak.

"I-I…dun…think…I…can leave you…" she blubbered through her tears. Through her cries she heard:

"I don't think I can let you go."

His words brought a hysterical, mad laugh to her lips. "Then…what're we…to do?"

She could feel him shrug and smile against her hair. "Dunno. Let the universe be damned and stay together?"

Rose wasn't crying anymore. She retracted from embrace enough to look at him, incredulous. "Doctor, I'ma just… a stupid ape."

He stared back at her, his brown eyes reflecting too many emotions for her to identify. "I'm tired, Rose," he said again.

Then, leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers.

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N: __This was just a bit of fluff to tide me over after watching Doomsday. Reviews are love, and I promise to get back onto my other DW mutlichapter fic soon._

_I aplogize: I am not British, and I may be stereotyping. Just a bit. ;)_

Idiot Jello


End file.
